Twilight Saga,Vampire Diaries,and Morganville Chat
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Are favorite characters from Twilight, Vampire Diaries, and Morganville Vampires chat and do random stuff. Please read and REVIEW. And give me some ideas for the story. Rated T for language. ON HOLD! NEED MORE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**The Meeting **

**This story is dedicated to **lunabloodmoon666. **She is one of my reviews I share my ideas with. She helps me get the plot straight and she reads and reviews. I want to say thank you Heather for always telling me what's on your mind for my stories. This is for you. **

_**Emmet, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie logged on **_

_**Michael, Shane, Eve logged on **_

_**Stefan, Tyler, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy logged on**_

**Bella**_: _Who are you people?

-Everyone introduces themselves-

**Bella:** -makes a weird face- Yeah….I um got to go. Charlie's home.

**Edward**: No he's not Bella.

_**Bella**__:_ -say angrily- Yes he is.

_**Bella logged off**_

**Emmet**_:_ Edward, why does she lie?

**Edward:** All these people here are making her feel weird. Strange people.

**Elena:** Hey! We are NOT strange people. We have feelings.

-Everyone agrees with Elena-

**Edward**: Right.

_**Edward logged off**_

**Michael:** Shane where's Claire?

**Shane:** I haven't seen her all day. Eve?

**Eve**_:_ I just got home. I'm sitting right next to you Shane.

**Shane:** Oh, Hey Eve.

_**Eve has logged off**_

**Michael**_:_ Well I have to go, Amelie needs to see me.

_**Michael logged off**_

**Stefan:** Dude, you just got left here.

**Shane**: -.-

_**Shane logged off**_

**Stefan:** Well that wasn't very nice.

**Emmet**: I like trains.

-Everyone looks at him like he's mental-

**Rosalie**: Emmet, you ok?

**Jasper**: He's fine.

**Rosalie**: ARE YOU EMMET! NO YOUR JASPER.

**Alice**: Don't be so mean.

**Bonnie**: Yeah, poor Jasper. Even tho I don't know him, I feel bad for him.

**Jasper:** Thank you, ugh…-looks at name- Thank you, Bonnie.

**Bonnie:** No problem.

**Jeremy**: Bonnie! We have to go, like now. Stefan you to. And everyone else I know.

_**Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan, Tyler, Caroline logged off**_

**Elena**: Well I'm not going.

-Jasper and Rosalie argue-

**Alice**: Go argue some were else. NOW

-**Jasper** **and** **Rosalie** **growl** **and** **logged** **off**-

**Alice**: So Elena, you like shopping?

**Elena**: No, I don't like shopping.

**Alice**: WHAT! -.-

**Elena**: I L.O.V.E IT! 3

**Alice**: Yay! ^-^

**Emmet**: Hey! I'm still here.

**Elena**: I don't know you. Weirdo.

**Alice**: I agree with Elena. Weirdo.

**Emmet**: Alice, I'm your BROTHER

**Alice**: What are you talking about, Lewis?

**Emmet**: My name is Emmet!

**Elena**: Sure, keep telling yourself that.

**Alice**: Yeah, I don't…..WAIT! What are we talking about again?

**Emmet**: Sorry Alice, but this has to be done. –Turns to Elena- You sure are pretty. You have a boyfriend? –Flashes smile-

**Elena**: Ye- *-*

**Alice**: STOP DAZZLING HER EMMET!

**Elena**: *-*

**Emmet**: -stops- Sorry Alice.

**Elena**: *-* -Shakes head and looks at the siblings- CREEPS

**Alice**: ELENA! I'M SO SORRY!

**Elena**: STAY AWAY! -holds up cross in front of her-

_**Elena logged off**_

**Alice**: Thanks Emmet . T.T

**Emmet**: ALICE I'M SORRY!

**Alice**: SHUT UP! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! T.T

**Emmet**: Alice I'm –

_**Alice logged off **_

**Emmet**: sorry

**Emmet**: She logged off. I feel sad now. .

_**Emmet logged off. **_

**(A/n) Please Review. Thank you to all who read.**


	2. Chapter 2: IT'S A SPIDER!

**Twilight Saga, Vampire Diaries, and Morganville Chat**

**Sorry I haven't update, here you go. Review?**

_**Damon logged on**_

_**Claire logged on**_

_**Jacob logged on**_

…_**.**_

**Damon**: Who are you two?

**Jacob**: I'm Jacob Black. You are?...

**Damon**: I'm Damon Salvatore.

**Jacob**: Hi?

**Damon**: Who are you girl?

**Claire**: None of your business.

**Damon**: I asked who you are.

**Claire**:…..

**Jacob**: Hello?

_**Claire logged off**_

**Damon**: Well then. -.-

**Jacob**: _*laughing* _She just ditched you dude.

**Damon**: -.- I will find out who she is.

**Jacob**: O.o Good luck with that dude.

**Damon**: -.-

_**Damon logged off**_

**Jacob**: Now I'm by myself. Great.

_**Jacob logged off**_

…_**..**_

_**Elena logged on**_

_**Edward logged on**_

_**Bella logged on**_

_**Alice logged on**_

…_**..**_

**Elena**: Great the freak is here.

**Alice**: I said I was sorry!

**Elena**: No I mean the other guy!

**Alice**: Wha-

_**Emmet logged on**_

**Alice**: Oh. _Him_. -.-

**Bella**: That's your own brother Alice.

**Edward**: Alice why are you mean?

**Emmet**: Elena!

**Elena**:?

**Emmet**: Hi!

**Elena**: -.- Ew. Stay away.

**Alice, Bella, Edward**: He isn't that bad.

**Elena**: _*Screams*_ It's a spider!

**Alice**: OH MY GOD! KILL IT!

**Elena**: WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO? HAVE A TEA PARTY WITH IT?

**Emmet**: Maybe…..

**Elena**: Hehe, its dead ^-^

**Bella**: Weirdo

**Elena**: You're just jealous!

**Bella**: No I'm really not.

_**Bella logged off**_

_**Edward logged off**_

**Elena**: I swear he stalks her.

**Emmet**: He does ^-^

**Elena**: O.o Oh I hear my Aunt calling me….

_**Elena logged off**_

**Emmet**: I hate cheese.

**Alice**:….

**Emmet**:…..

**Alice**:…..

**Emmet**:…

_**Alice logged off**_

**Emmet**: I'll see you in the living room!

_**Emmet logged off.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Rude

**Twilight Saga, Vampire Diaries, and Morganville Chat**

**I'm so sorry for the long update! Here's chapter three**

_**Damon logged on, Claire logged on, Stefan logged on**_

**Damon: **Hello Claire Bear

**Claire: **-.- Don't call me that

**Stefan: **Leave her alone Damon

**Damon: **No, I want to play with her

**Claire: **0.o I'm not a toy, you possible rapist

**Damon: **Wouldn't you like to know ? ;)

**Claire: **Omg, you are hopeless

**Stefan: **That is very true

**Claire: **Who are you?

**Stefan: **Stefan Salvatore

**Claire: **Oh great, a other one -.-

**Damon: **She doesn't seem to like you at all Stefan

_**Claire and Stefan: *ignoring Damon***_

**Stefan: **Don't mind Damon, he's just very cocky

**Claire: **It's okay, my boyfriend can be the same way

**Damon**: Who is he?

_**Claire and Stefan still ignoring Damon**_

**Stefan: **Well as long as your safe were you are

**Damon: **-.- You guys suck

**Claire: **I am. I have a gothic rebellious best friend, a bad ass boyfriend, and a vampire landlord

**Damon; **It's the Goths you have to watch out for _* reads the message again*_

**Damon and Stefan; **VAMPIRES?

**Claire: **Did I say vampire? Haha your funny, I meant brotherly landlord

**Damon: **You said vampires -.-

**Stefan: **Claire, that's your name right?

**Claire: **Yup, Claire Danvers ^-^

**Damon: **Danvers?

_**Rosalie logged on**_

_**Everyone is ignoring Rosalie**_

**Rosalie**:_ -reading the chat-_

**Stefan: **Damon, her name isn't the point?

**Damon: **Claire either us tell us how you know about vampires or I'll hunt you down and force it out of you.

**Claire**: -.- Your very rude. You know that?

**Damon: **Yes, yes I do ^-^

**Claire**: -.-

_**Claire logged off**_

**Rosalie: **Nice one boys. Scare off the human

**Damon: **You are?

_**Rosalie logged off**_

**Stefan**: -.- Your rude

_**Stefan logged off**_

**Damon: **I'll get you Claire

_**Damon logged off**_

**(A/n) Sorry for the long update. If you have any ideas please tell me. Please review**


End file.
